Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -15\% \times -0.84 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.84 \times 100\% = -84\%$ Now we have: $ -15\% \times -84\% = {?} $ $ -15\% \times -84\% = 12.6 \% $